A Simple Question
by RedFluff
Summary: One-Shot. Ruby asks Ozpin a question and he replies in a way only Ozpin could.


"Why?"

Ozpin hummed behind his mug, "Hm?"

"Why did you appoint me as leader?"

Ozpin studied the young girl over the tiny brown sea in his mug, her feet placed squarely on the ground. Her eyes reflected in the moonlight, sparkling with an innocence so pure that is almost made Ozpin envious.

It would be a mistake to be that naïve.

"You said you didn't know if it was a mistake. So was it?"

He let the smallest of smiles pass through his stoic features as he watched as Ruby fidget on the spot. He decided not to torture the child more than she already had.

"You had a slight run in with the elder Schnee, am I right?"

Ruby jumped before flushing, embarrassed. She dared not to speak badly of the Schnee, in case she was being watched.

"Yeah. She… doesn't really approve of me."

Ozpin sighed. It was difficult to deal with the first year leaders than any other year level. It was either their self-confidence was non-existent or they had too much of it.

"How do you feel about it?"

Ruby looked up at Ozpin, her cheeks still red as her run-in with Winter replayed in her mind.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to be the one asking the questions. Of course, that was a stupid idea. Ozpin wasn't one to let out answers immediately, only in the form of small hints and sometimes obvious remarks.

"I don't know. I guess embarrassed."

"I can only imagine. It is Winter Schnee, after all."

The short silence that followed was due to Ruby not knowing what to say. Probably because of that small part of her that feared Ozpin and couldn't believe that he was actually agreeing with her.

Ozpin didn't seem to mind. He took the silence as a chance to sip his coffee.

"Was she right?"

That was the question Ozpin was expecting, but never wanted. It always the same question.

"Remember what I told you before. Do you really think that I would change my mind?"

"Uhhh," Ruby trailed off, not really wanting to say that she did.

Ozpin gave her a knowing glance before gazing out the Beacon cliffs.

Sometimes in the midst of trouble, whether it be the warning of an upcoming war or harsh disapproval, it takes a few seconds to really see what mattered.

"This is what we're fighting for."

Ruby looked up at Ozpin with a curious look in her eyes. It only took her a few moments to realize that the view was what he was talking about.

Her sliver eyes followed his gaze, her jaw slackening.

Thousands of bright lights spread across the dark horizon, mirroring the vast amount of stars that littered the dark sky above.

"It's almost incomprehensible and in some ways, daunting, to know that in each and every bright light, there's life. Whether it be a person with emotions and dreams of their own, or some strange life-form in a galaxy far away."

There was almost no separation between the land and sky, only the different colored specks of light being the contrast.

The largest light that inhabited the land was the spiraling tower in the middle of Vale. The green beacon of light shone brightly, signaling the haven of safety that was the city.

The other light that lit the way was the moon, ruling the sky above. A few weeks from now, the moon would show its other shattered side. It was a small inconvenience since the other side didn't provide as much light for Remnant, but one that was soon rectified by the other source of light on the ground.

They stood like that for a long time, captivated by the beauty.

A small gust of wind brought Ruby out of her stupor. She shivered suddenly, gathering her cloak around her small frame. Almost immediately, the warmth of the cloak she loved dearly banished the cold from her skin, giving her the confidence to break the silence.

"What does this have to do with any of this?"

Ozpin gave a low chuckle, "It has everything to do with this. We don't fight just for excitement. Being a hunter isn't recreational, it's a job. We fight because we're afraid of the darkness that lurk outside our borders. We give up our entire lives so that people can live happily in ignorance."

Ruby frowned. "But it's our dream to…" she argued.

"For you perhaps. Once we actually fight our demons, our dreams become tainted. You dream of being a hero, protecting those in need. How long will it be until you realize that your heroism is just covering up the bloodshed and murder?"

Ruby didn't respond.

Finally she spoke, "I never thought of it that way."

"The worst thing is, they don't see us as heroes."

"What are you talking about? I see them as heroes."

"They see us as weapons. People who are expendable."

"B-but…" Ruby tried to protest.

"It's the hard truth Ruby. I wish that you will realise that becoming a huntress is not a fairytale. You're going to go far. Just don't forget to never stop learning from your mistakes."

Ozpin turned from the view to give Ruby a stern look.

"Savor your years here as a child, because innocence is something that is valued more than anything out there. One day, you will become like the others, tainted with the memories of war and failure. So enjoy this moment while you can. Be yourself, while you can."

Ruby nodded. "Alright sir."

She turned to leave, but stopped suddenly.

"You never answered my question!"

Ruby could've sworn she had seen the ghost of a smile playing on Ozpin's lips.

"Every year, each and every student is asked a question. By the end of their time here at Beacon, there is only one answer. It is a test, and if one answers incorrectly, they will fail their learning."

Ruby frowned at that. "Should I be worried?"

Ozpin shook his head and chuckled.

"No, no. You have already passed that test."

"Then what's stopping me from graduating already?" Ruby joked. Ozpin recognized the joke but decided to mess with the girl further, giving her a stare that made her uncomfortable.

"Knowledge is not enough. You need to know how to use your powers correctly, but you also need to have the courage to put your knowledge to use. One cannot be without the other."

"Right…"

"Ruby… You were not the first to answer my question correctly upon entry to Beacon."

Ruby shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "I thought so. I can't be the only one."

"Who was it anyway? Pyrrha?"

"While she does have the strength and knowledge, she is much more complex than the eye could see. The answer is incredibly simple, and complex souls have a hard time seeing simply."

"So… Who else is as ordinary as me?"

Ozpin broke eye contact and gazed off into the view. Ruby was about to leave, thinking that he wasn't going to reveal who this mystery person was.

"Let's just say, it runs in the family."

Ruby froze, watching the older man turn to her with a smile.

"Sometimes the leader is not the most capable, or the friendliest. Appointment of leaders is decided on who would benefit from it the most. Take one of your closest friends, Mr Arc, as an example. Since he had received his new role, don't you think he has grown in terms of experience and combat?"

Ruby blinked before agreeing. "Right…"

"I suppose you are wondering about Mr Winchester."

Ruby laughed awkwardly, rubbing her arms together in embarrassment.

"The truth is, he has not found his place yet. He doesn't know how to lead a team. You and Mr Arc have helped each other in finding your way, but Mr Winchester doesn't have the support you give each other. Maybe one day, you can help him like you helped Jaune."

Ozpin knew his mission had been completed when he noticed the spark of an idea in Ruby's eyes.

"Be warned. He will be difficult. Put up with him for a while, won't you? He'll thank you for it later."

Ruby was eager to put her idea to work. She shot forwards, almost running in for a hug but settling for a handshake before she could embarrass herself further.

"Thank you so much, Headmaster."

"It's the least I could do."

The fifteen year old ran back to the dorms, barely a minute under curfew.

Ozpin turned back to the view in front of him.

If he looked hard enough, he could see the sign of dark times peeking over the horizon.

But for now, he'll just enjoy this moment while it lasted.


End file.
